


Santana's Lemonade

by EaseMyMind



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Haikus, pink lemonade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaseMyMind/pseuds/EaseMyMind
Summary: Trini and Kimberly being moms to their 4 year old daughter in haiku-form.





	Santana's Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly fun! I wrote this last night and honestly I was too excited to wait to post it after my other fic. I hope you enjoy!

“It’s pink lemonade.

Want some? My mommies made it

in bed last night by-“

 

“Santana Quinn Hart!

We discussed this! Sorry sir,

here’s your lemonade.”

 

“I mean, she isn’t

wrong. Perhaps we can make some

more tonight Trini.”

 

“Kim! Not in front of

her!” “Yay! More pink lemonade!”

“I’m just saying, babe!”

 

“Santa, wanna go

over to a tio’s house?”

“Sí, mamí. Please? Please?”

 

Kim winks, “I got this.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Trini smirks.

“Lemonade, people!”


End file.
